


Pride

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x22] : Drabble. “Belle was looking at her husband with her eyes full of love. And pride. Because, this time, the man she loved since so much time finally did the right choice. And she could just congratulate him for that.” Rumbelle.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fierté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520525) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



With Rumplestiltskin, things never happened as they were supposed to, it was something Belle learned with time. This man was unpredictable, and could choose to do one thing, whereas you thought he would have made the contrary.

 

Her husband wasn't a hero, or, at least, he didn't act like one. Since she knew him, that she really knew _him_ , not just the beast, but the man who was behind, the young woman perfectly knew that he could be one.

 

He just needed to want it and do it.

 

He disappointed her, that, it was something true. By doing the wrong choices, too many times, according to her, because of the darkness in him. Despite it, she loved him, she still loved him, she never stopped doing it.

 

Despite what happened in the Dark Castle, when she tried to break his curse, despite his lies, his betrayal, and his manipulations.

 

Despite the fact that he kept the dagger, and even at that terrible moment, when she had to banish him, she didn't stop loving him, caring for him.

 

This, and all the rest, between Will, the famous Queens of Darkness, the rewritten story, they hadn't have much time for them. And then, her husband almost disappeared, replaced by darkness, and again, she forgave him.

 

For the best, this time, because he acted as a hero, and there, the young woman told herself that maybe, they could have a family together, be happy.

 

And after that, Gold betrayed her again, with this story of contract, and she had been so afraid of loosing her child that she definitely rejected her husband. Without talking about the vision she had, and it didn't help her to want to believe in him.

 

But now, things were different, nothing was as it was before.

 

Belle was looking at her husband with her eyes full of love. And pride. Because, this time, the man she loved since so much time finally did the right choice. And she could just congratulate him for that.

 

He fought against his mother, defeated her, and survived. Did the same choice as he did against his father, except that this time he didn't die. He was the hero of the story, definitely.

 

He saved them, saved the town from the Black Fairy, and saved Gideon by choosing not to listen to his bad side any more. He was her hero now, and she began to hope that his choice was definitive. That he would not betray her again.

 

They had a new chance now, so she didn't know why she wouldn't have believed to it.

 

It had been since a long time that she waited it, since so much time that she wouldn't let this disappear. She wouldn't do the mistake to reject her husband again, especially if this last one accepted not to fall again in the darkness.

 

But she believed to it now, she had reasons to do it.

 

Rumplestiltskin chose good, for her, for their family, their happy ending, and they could have a new beginning now.

 

And she has never been so proud of him, now.

 

 


End file.
